custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Count with Me
Count with Me is the Barney Clip Show that was re-released on April 17, 2000 Plot Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., and Riff have fun with numbers! Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Riff Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Kite #A Great Day for Counting #The Clapping Song #Friendship Song (taken from: Be a Friend) #If All the Raindrops (taken from: What's That Shadow?) #The Rainbow Song (taken from: The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) #There Are Seven Days (taken from: Barney Goes to School) #The Ants Go Marching (taken from: I Just Love Bugs) #Pop Goes the Weasel #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (taken from: Be a Friend) #Apples and Bananas (taken from: Rock with Barney) #Do Your Ears Hang Low (taken from: Alphabet Soup!) #The Wheels on the Bus (taken from: Going Places) #Down on Grandpa's Farm (taken from: Down on Barney's Farm) #Castle So High #Wave the Flags #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (taken from: The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) #Mr. Knickerbocker (taken from: Barney in Concert) #Games (taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) #Peanut Butter (taken from: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) #I Put a Smile On (taken from: What in a Name) #My Yellow Blankey (taken from: My Favorite Things) #Please and Thank You #The Baby Bop Hop #Itsy Bitsy Spider (taken from: I Just Love Bugs) #There Are Seven Days (taken from: Seven Day of Week) #Just Imagine (taken from: An Adventure in Make-Believe) # Look at Me, I'm Three (taken from: Barney's Musical Castle) #Roll Over (taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) #Five Little Butterflies (taken from: I Just Love Bug) #The Bear Hunt #The Barney Bag (taken from: Playing It Safe) #Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does #Big and Little (taken from: Birthday Ole) #Hooray for Moms and Dads (taken from: At Home With Animal) #What Can We Play On A Rainy Day? (taken from: It a Rainy Day) #Have a Snack! (taken from: Barney's Sense-Sational Day) #Brushing on Teeth (Taken from: Room For Everyone) #Today, We Can Say! (taken from: Let's Play School) #Listen to the Night Time #I Love You (taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Hop to It, A World of Music, Going Places, Oh What a Day, Circle of Friends, Ship Ahoy, What The World We Share, Barney Live! In New York City, Rock With Barney, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, It Time for Counting, having ten of fun, I Can Do That, Howdy Friends and You Can do It) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (taken from: Up We Go!) #Kids for Character (taken from: Kids for Character) #I Love You (Reprise) Notes *Barney his has "What the World We Share" voice and costume. *Baby Bop has his "Barney's Fun & Games" voice and costume. *BJ his has "Barney Safety" voice and costume. *Riff his has "Kids For Character" voice and costume. Previews 2000 Opening *FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Barney Home Video Logo (1996) *Sing and Dance With Barney Preview *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1992-1995) *Barney & Friends Intro *Count with Me Title Card Clsoing *End Credits *Barney's Halloween Party Preview *Barney Great Adventure Preview *My Party With Barney Preview *Kids for Character Preview Final *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:TV Special Category:Barney Clip Show